


Grinch

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Sherlock hates Christmas and he discovers the Grinch.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

John glared at Sherlock’s back.  
„How dare you, Sherlock?“ He dangerously asked but Sherlock didn't turn. Instead he replied.  
„You are driving me crazy! I can't stand this anymore!“ He shouted.  
„This or me?“ John asked and straightened up expecting the answer he already assumed.  
„Both! But mostly you!“ Sherlock hissed his reply, then grabbed his coat and took off.  
John stared at the half-closed door and went to close it. And then he continued hanging up the Christmas decoration.

***

Sherlock fumed running and crossing into Regents Park. When he finally found an empty bench, he sat down and lit a cigarette. He deeply inhaled and enjoyed the nicotine rush. Plus, it was a rebellion against John who hated it when he smoked.  
He smirked. He inhaled. He bloody hated Christmas. He snorted thinking about John who loved Christmas. He had been bothering him about decorations, cards and buying presents for their loved ones.  
He had to inform John that there weren't loved ones in his life. He could do without these, thank you very much.  
He hadn't seen the expression on John's face right then. Perhaps, if he had, things would have gone different.  
Now he imagined how John let invade Christmas, violated his home with greens and garlands, cake and other stuff. But wasn't it John's home as well? Again, he sighed.  
He huffed out a breath and dropped his cigarette. He closed his eyes. He was smart enough to know that he should tell John sorry. He actually wanted a happy John but he also didn't want any Christmas things around.  
So, when he turned to face his destiny, he bought some gingerbread to appease his flatmate.  
He climbed up the stairs at 221B and already heard the horrible Christmas music. He knew John was doing this on purpose and he had to breathe when he entered their flat. He hung up his coat instead of just flinging it somewhere. Then he took the package of fancy and over-expensive gingerbread and approached John in his armchair.  
John pretended to read a paperback. He could smell the gingerbread and his mouth watered.  
„John?“ Sherlock stood close and now John could smell him as well. He didn't look up.  
„What do you want?“ He quietly asked turning a page he hadn't read.  
„I need to tell you I am sorry. And I brought you this.“ Sherlock held out his hand and the smell hit John's nose. Very slowly he closed his book and eyed the gingerbread.  
„Well, that's rather nice.“ John took the offering, stood and carried it upstairs into his room. He didn't come back. John knew exactly what he was doing. Ignoring his flatmate was the worst he could do to him.  
Downstairs Sherlock swallowed. He stood on the same spot by John's chair for several minutes staring upstairs and waiting for John to reappear. Only he didn't.  
Sherlock walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. He prepared tea as he liked it and then he made a mug for John, too. He carried it upstairs and placed it in front of his door.  
„I made you tea!“ He spoke rather loudly but didn't shout out the words. Then he disappeared into his bedroom closing the door.  
Upstairs John opened his door and picked up the mug. Just for a second he wondered if it was smart to drink the tea but then he just shook his head and enjoyed the perfectly brewed fluid.

***

A few hours later John came downstairs to prepare dinner. He found Sherlock staring at the smallish Christmas tree he had set up.  
„Thanks for the tea, mate. “ John said passing him.  
„Why are you doing this to me?“ Sherlock asked quietly.  
„It's Christmas, Sherlock.“ John said shaking his head.  
„Only why must it be so colourful? So loud?“ Sherlock looked at the fairy lights strung around the mirror and the window frames.  
„Why don't you help me? Perhaps it makes it better? Decorate it the way you like?“ John offered and only now Sherlock looked thoughtful.  
„Hm … Why not? But I am allowed to put anything in there I like for Christmas?“ He asked. John wondered briefly what Sherlock would do but then just said:  
„You may hang up everything. It only has to do with Christmas is all I ask.“  
„Very well. I have to do some shopping.“ He even grinned when taking his coat and John was a bit scared.  
„I wanted to cook dinner. So when will you be back?“ He asked when Sherlock already was out of the door.  
„It won't take long.“ It was all he said before dashing down the stairs. John sighed and collected everything he needed for dinner.  
His motions came automatically to him while he wondered what Sherlock would bring home from his shopping trip.  
So right when John was ready Sherlock returned carrying several bags from fancy stores John knew of and didn't know of. He refrained from asking because he knew that Sherlock wouldn't answer.  
Instead he set up the table.  
„Please have dinner with me.“ Sherlock still looked excited and sat down. John placed a plate in front of him as well as some water. And to his surprise Sherlock ate and even took a second helping.  
„Is there any dessert?“ He asked when John stood to clean the table. And then John gave him the dessert that was actually meant for him.  
„Here you go.“ He placed it in front of him with a plastic spoon.  
„Where is yours?“ Sherlock asked and John shrugged.  
„I didn't expect you to eat at all, so I ...“ John said.  
„Let's share then. It's the spirit of Christmas, isn't it?“ Sherlock grinned and John was a tad bit suspicious. Anyway, he shared the dessert with Sherlock and it was surprisingly nice.  
The moment Sherlock was done he jumped to his feet and took the first bag over to their Christmas tree. John sat up straight and tried to see what he was doing.  
At first he put something green on top of their tree. Hold on, green? John hurried over to him and had a closer look.  
„What the holy fuck?“ He asked looking at Sherlock.  
„I am joining you in decorating our flat, John.“ He neatly arranged it so it sat absolutely straight.  
„But this is a Grinch on top of our tree, Sherlock!“ John was shocked.  
„Yes, I know! It has to do with Christmas and I like him!“ Sherlock beamed at John.  
„Sherlock, do you know the story?“ John asked watching him hang up more Grinch merchandise.  
„Story? No. What story?“ Sherlock asked having emptied the content of the first bag into their tree. John could just stare.  
„The story written by Dr Zeuss, Sherlock. It's classic.“ Sherlock looked at him.  
„If it were classic, I would know about it. Just let me do my wonders. You wanted me to participate. Now I am and you keep complaining.“ He looked at bit hurt now holding another bag close to his body as if expecting John to rip it from him with force.  
„I am not complaining, Sherlock. It's just ...“ John shook his head and then decided to let it go.  
„Never mind, mate. It's all fine. Let me see what else you have got and we do it together.“ He smiled up at him and Sherlock relaxed.  
„Here is more. You may do with it as you like, John.“ John took the bag and looked inside. There were fairy lights in several shades of green as well as candles and such.  
„Don't you want to hang up something in your room?“ John asked and Sherlock shrugged.  
„I told you to do with it as you like, John.“ And he grabbed another bag walking to the door.  
„Where are you going?“ John asked.  
„I bought something for Hudders, too. She will be pleased.“ John just looked at him and thought the poor woman will be shocked and surprised but surely not pleased but he let him go.  
He heard him jump down the stairs and then greet Mrs Hudson. He took out some fairy lights and entered Sherlock’s cave. He looked around and finally strung it around his window and the mirror. In the depths of the bag he found a stuffed Grinch. He cut off the price-tag and placed it on his pillow. Then he made his bed.  
In the meantime, Sherlock had returned and stood in front of his bedroom watching John while he made his bed. He tilted his head. It felt nice.  
Normally he would have been angry because of the invasion of his privacy but this felt different. Sherlock felt being taken care of and he liked that feeling.  
John turned around and stopped what he was doing. He simply looked at Sherlock and saw his smile, his totally unconscious smile. And he smiled back.  
„Do you like it?“ He carefully asked and Sherlock nodded entering his bedroom.  
„Yes, I do. Thank you, John. I appreciate it.“ He looked around and his eyes kept resting on his bed with the Grinch on top.  
„What did you give to Mrs H?“ John was curious.  
„Just some candy because I know you got her a real present, didn't you, John?“ He said.  
„Well, of course I did. She is our friend, Sherlock.“ Sherlock’s eyes widened.  
„Are you telling me I should have bought candy for Gavin and Molly, as well?“ John just nodded.  
„And perhaps for your brother?“ He added and Sherlock pulled a face.  
„No candy for him.“ He said no more but looked over his shoulder at his bags.  
„It's too late now ...“ John moved up to him.  
„It's never too late. If you want to do something, they will like it, no matter what.“  
„I actually bought something to entertain you, John. Only you. At Christmas. Tomorrow. So, will you please stay with me?“ They looked at each other.  
John had hoped for it and now an open and honest smile came up. Sherlock saw it, too.  
„I will stay at home with you. I will buy something nice for Christmas dinner though.“ But Sherlock shook his head.  
„No, let me arrange this.“ John wondered about an exploding oven and such but didn't argue.  
„OK, you do it.“ There always was the burger chain or some such thing.  
„You won't suffer from hunger, John. Trust me?“ John blushed a bit because Sherlock had seen.  
„I do trust you, Sherlock. You know that, don't you?“ Sherlock just nodded and placed two still filled bags by his bed. John didn't ask what was in there.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning John woke alone.  
„Sherlock?“ He called out when he came downstairs but there was no answer. He knocked on his door and carefully opened it but he was gone. The Grinch was covered by the blanket as if he was still asleep. John shook his head grinning.  
Coming into the kitchen he found brewed coffee with a note attached.

_„This is only the beginning.“  
SH_

John again shook his head but poured some coffee. Then he picked up the paper from downstairs. He was just reading the front page when his mobile dinged with a text alert. He picked his very old-fashioned mobile up and read the text. Then he raised a brow.

_„What have you done with my darling little brother, Dr Watson?“  
MH_

John had no idea what he was talking about.

_„Nothing.“  
JW_

There was no reply. But another text came up only a minute later.

_„The Grinch gave me a present. The Grinch looked like Sherlock.“  
GL_

John didn't know what to do. What the fuck was going on?

_„Where are you?“  
JW_

John sent a text to Sherlock. It took a bit until he got a reply.

_„Busy. Don't worry.“  
SH_

John shrugged and got showered and dressed. He went downstairs to see Mrs H before she went away to visit her sister over Christmas. She ushered him in and presented her presents for them, all wrapped up, of course.  
„Did you hear the news, John? It's so weird!“ She said shaking her head while she put the present into her bag to open it under the tree.  
„No, what happened?“ John sipped his tea and she stared at him out of wide eyes.  
„The Grinch is alive!“ She whispered the words and John almost choked on his tea.  
„What?“ John wiped his chin.  
„It's all over the news. He was seen entering houses and racing down the streets.“ She mock-whispered now her voice all excited and her eyes wide.  
„Racing down the streets how? In a sleigh?“ John asked.  
„No, silly, of course not! Since there is no snow he was in a sports car. A green sports car.“ She said.  
„Has he been here, as well?“ John dared asking and she slowly nodded.  
„Yes, he has. Isn't it exciting? And he hasn't been to Mrs Turner next door. Only to me and you he came.“ She reached behind her and presented a green box to John.  
„He has left this for me. Can you imagine? Oh, and this is for you.“ She handed over a card for John. He gingerly took it between two fingers and opened the envelope. It was green. Well, of course it was.  
„I am not stealing anything, so don't worry. I had no idea Christmas can be fun!“  
John had to clear his throat and got another cup of tea.  
„What did you get?“ He asked Mrs H. and she opened the box. It was full of CDs.  
„Isn't it wonderful, John? This is all so thoughtful. I love them all.“ John saw that the present he had bought for her was in there, as well.  
„It sure is, Mrs H. I am glad you like it.“ He smiled and finished his tea.  
„Feed Sherlock up a bit over the festive days, will you, John?“ She said placing her wrinkly hand on his arm. He smiled.  
„I am planning to do so. Don't worry and have a wonderful time with your sister.“ He left and walked back upstairs clinging to the card. Upstairs he placed it above the fire-place where he had hung the socks for them. Then he looked around. He also eyed their tree and found he liked it. Even with the Grinch on top he liked it very much.  
Now he was only worried because of the Grinch roaming the streets of London.

***

John had just showered and was halfway dressed when he heard the steps on the stairs outside. Quickly he pulled his Christmas jumper over his head. It had been on top of all his jumpers and it had a very green motive on it. John had just taken it and smiled. It was of rather high quality and Sherlock must have bought it yesterday.  
God, Sherlock had bought him a jumper. He could hardly believe it.  
It knocked and he went to open the door. Then he raised a brow.  
„Greg? Mycroft? What are you doing here? Is everything alright with Sherlock?“ They stood in the living-room and John looked at them. Greg looked at Mycroft who in return looked at John.  
„That's what I am asking myself. My brother is the Grinch, John.“ John's lips twitched and it was hard to keep it up. Greg wasn't able to stop himself.  
„Fuck, hearing these words from you ...“ He shook his head and Mycroft scowled.  
„Show him what he left for you, Myc. Show John, please?“ Greg wheezed and wiped over his eyes.  
„He told me to wear it or I wouldn't get my car back.“ Mycroft opened his coat and he wore a green jumper, too. It also had a Grinch motive on it.  
„So, the green sports car is yours?“ John asked.  
„So, you have heard?“ Mycroft asked.  
„Mrs Hudson told me it was in the news.“ John answered.  
„Well, Gregory, now show yours.“ Mycroft smirked looking at Greg. Greg stopped laughing at once.  
„You can't expect me to show John, Myc.“ He said and blushed a bit beneath his tan.  
„Why do you call him Myc, Greg?“ John asked.  
„Well, he and I are, we are ...“ He stuttered and John patiently waited but Mycroft interrupted.  
„God, we are a couple, John. Pleased now?“ John stared at them.  
„Well, such a nice surprise. I am happy for you. So, what did he get you, Greg?“  
„You asked for it. So, don't shout at me or punch me since it's not my fault.“ John raised his hands in a peaceful gesture and made a step back.  
Greg straightened up and shed his coat. Then he opened his trousers and John raised a brow. But he didn't stop him. Greg lowered his trousers and showed off his boxers. They were silk and the Grinch neatly covered his groin.  
John grinned and chuckled.  
„They are really nice.“ Greg got dressed again and glared at him.  
„He threatened me with telling Sally I was with Myc. I had no choice.“ He said and John nodded.  
„We want to tell the world later, you see?“ Mycroft added and John kept nodding.  
„I can see he has been busy in here already? And he got you the jumper? Really?“ Greg asked.  
„Yes, I think it is actually my fault but never mind. I will talk to him when he gets home.“  
„Don't punch him, please?“ Mycroft said.  
„It's Christmas.“ Greg added.  
„I won't. See you at New Year’s Eve?“ John said and both men nodded. Then they left and John ruffled his hair.  
He looked at his watch and then scratched his six-pack beneath the jumper.  
„What about dinner then, Sherlock?“ He asked into the empty flat and his mobile dinged.

_„I will be home soon. Set up the table!“  
SH_

John shook his head but did set up the table. When he opened the cupboard, he found new plates and everything. There was even a green table-cloth and fitting linen napkins. He shook his head but used them. There were Grinch candles as well. It became a bit spooky when John lit the fire with a silver lighter having the Grinch edged into it.  
„Bloody hell!“ John exclaimed and wondered about how Sherlock did all this.  
He heard screeching tyres from outside and laughter. He quickly moved to the window and saw the Grinch enter. Then he focused on their door and just waited.  
He heard the steps on the stairs and the door was opened. In came the Grinch. In came Sherlock wearing a Grinch costume.  
„Sherlock!“ John stared and Sherlock closed the door.  
„No, John. It's me, the Grinch. But I didn't steal Christmas.“ He grinned beneath his green wig. Slowly John moved up to him.  
„You amazing man ...“ He slowly shook his head. Sherlock smiled one of his genuine smiles.  
„May I take a picture?“ John asked and Sherlock nodded.  
„So did Lestrade wear them?“ He asked after John was done.  
„Oh yes, he did. Even your brother wore the jumper. And so, do I. Thank you by the way. Mrs H was very happy, too. You have done so well, Sherlock. I am very proud of you.“  
„And you have set up the table, as well!“ Sherlock moved over and John stared at his big behind, his big green, furry behind. He couldn't but reach out and carefully touch it. Sherlock jumped.  
„Oi!“ The lock on top of his head wiggled and John laughed out loud.  
„God, I am sorry … I wasn't able to resist.“ Sherlock smiled.  
„Dinner will be here soon.“ John looked up at him.  
„You have ordered take-away?“ He asked.  
„Sort of. A very special Christmassy take-away. Don't worry, I know what you like.“ Now he smirked.  
„Oh. Well. OK?“ John was clueless what to do now but he was curious how Sherlock’s outfit worked. The expressions he could do were brilliant.  
„Can you make a proper Grinch face?“ He asked out of the blue. Sherlock tilted his green head.  
„I suppose so?“ He picked up a wine-glass from the table and pulled a face. It was more than scowling; it was perfectly Grinch. John clapped his hands.  
„I'll be having dinner with the Grinch!“ He hopped on the spot. Sherlock had had no idea what his idea would do to John. He was able to make him happy. And he liked a happy John.  
Right then the doorbell downstairs rang and Sherlock denied John who wanted to go.  
„No, it's my duty. You go and sit down until everything has been arranged.“ John mock-saluted him.  
„Yes, Sir, Mr Grinch, Sir.“ He sat on the sofa and just watched while two men carried boxes and wonderful smelling things inside. They didn't even flinch upon seeing the Grinch.  
„You may come over now and chose your food, John.“ Sherlock called and John hurried. He looked at all the offerings and then he looked at Sherlock.  
„This is wonderful and way too much, Sherlock.“ Sherlock shrugged.  
„I wasn't sure what was appropriate for Christmas dinner. We can freeze the rest or give it to people who can't have this, can't have what we have.“ He looked at John who just smiled back at him.  
„This is perfect.“ John sat down and took a bit of everything. Soon Sherlock joined him.  
„Could you make the face for me again, please?“ John asked and Sherlock scowled at the food. John almost choked on his wine. He took many pictures of Sherlock and when they at on their sofa they had more wine.  
„I need to thank you, mate.“ John said and reached out for Sherlock.  
„You really, really don't.“ Sherlock shook his head and his lock wiggled again. John moved up close and reached for his head.  
„You didn't colour your hair green, did you?“ John asked and he shook his head.  
„I am glad to hear that.“ John murmured and left his hand on Sherlock’s neck, his furry neck. Then he pulled Sherlock close and hugged him, held him tight.  
„Thank you! This was the most wonderful Christmas I ever had!“  
„It was my intention to give you something special for once. I know it hasn't been easy lately.“ Sherlock murmured carefully holding on to John.  
„Even if I am yelling at you or even push you around a bit, I still love living here with you. You are my best friend, Sherlock, and you have saved my life.“ John didn't look at him but held him even tighter. He let his fingers splay over the furry back.  
„I'll let you punch me every day if it makes you stay.“ Sherlock whispered.  
„You stupid man ...“ John shook his head.  
„What you have done today was, it was, I don't know what it was.“ John smiled and stroked over the green fur. Sherlock didn't move away.  
„My brother texted me a link. I have been on the news.“ Sherlock proudly stated.  
„He was worried about his car.“ Sherlock smirked a perfect Grinch smirk.  
„It was hilarious.“ He quietly laughed.  
„So were Greg's boxers.“ John added laughing.  
„He actually showed you?“ Sherlock asked and John nodded.  
„Yes, he did.“ Sherlock looked at him.  
„I have a pair, too. I mean I am wearing them now. Would you like to see, as well?“ Sherlock asked and when John looked up to see if he was joking, he saw his dilated pupils.  
Fuck, how long had he longed for him and now this?  
„Yes?“ John's voice was a bit too high and excited but Sherlock didn't seem to notice.  
„Then follow me into my cave, John, and I will show you everything.“ Sherlock stood and walked a few steps away from John.  
John quickly stood. Sherlock looked over his furry shoulder and wiggled his pompous bum at him. Then he kept walking away.  
John chased the Grinch into this bedroom.


End file.
